


(Не) счастливый случай

by yanek



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о том, как в налаженной жизни одного зацикленного на работе бизнесмена все вдруг пошло не по плану, и к счастью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Не) счастливый случай

Иногда Лиза шутит, что он предпочел чтобы люди были автоматами, и всё и всегда шло четко по плану. Возможно она права.   
Ничто не бесит как пресловутый человеческий фактор. 

Водитель не выходит на работу заболев, юрист с которым необходимо встретиться сегодня, переносит встречу из-за праздника ребенка - в другой город и на другое время. А парень отвечающий за его машины, оказывается уличным гонщиком, и сбегает в закат с его спорт-каром и с его официальной любовницей, отобранной из сотен других из-за такого же холодного и расчетливого ума.

Лиза смеется в трубку:   
\- Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы решила, что мироздание пытается ему что-то сказать.   
\- О том как важно иметь запасной вариант?   
\- О том, что люди всё-таки люди. Когда ты в последний раз по-человечески отдыхал?   
\- Месяц назад.  
\- Это было позирование для журналов, а не отдых. Ленни, иногда мне кажется моего брата украли роботы.   
\- Он просто расставляет приоритеты эффективно.   
\- Да-да. Вот поэтому тебе нужна я. Говорить с людьми. По-человечески. Вали уже. И не забудь предупредить, если задержишься.   
\- Что может задержать меня в той дыре?   
\- Ты не слышал? У них сейчас праздники...   
\- Ха.  
\- Воспевающие плотские радости.   
\- Ха.  
\- Просто знай что твоя фирма может просуществовать неделю без тебя.   
\- За неделю ты приберешь ее к рукам, окончательно.   
\- Возможно. Разве не интересно проверить?   
\- Ахаха. Пока.   
\- Удачи там.

Вместо своего спорт-кара он выбирает какую-то другую машину. Как оказывается совершенно особенную. С неработающим радио, обширной коллекцией кантри в проигрывателе и неполадками в двигателе, заставляющему этот кусок металла замереть, в нескольких километрах от нужной точки. Посреди пустыни в тридцать градусов по Цельсию с мобильным не способным поймать сигнал вышки. 

"Чудненько"

 

*

Через полчаса он безвозвратно портит одну из лучших своих рубашек испачкавшись в масле и представляет в чем суть поломки (но не как доехал сюда), и допивает всю воду бывшую в салоне. Людей, желающих как-либо помочь не так уж много и подъехав поближе они уезжают. Возможно из-за костюма и класса машины. Возможно из-за его взгляда. Чтобы работать с людьми ему действительно нужна была Лиза...

Когда над пустыней разливается закат в голове впервые за вечность становится пусто и желание успеть как можно больше гаснет вместе с солнцем. Бредни Лизы начинают казаться не такими уж бреднями. 

Возможно это обезвоживание. 

* 

В сумерках он допивает пиво и как раз выбирает какую бутылку начать следующей, когда с дороги сходит пикап. Хорошо потрепанный пикап, с пулевыми отверстиями в кузове. При виде его вспоминаются мельком увиденные новостные сводки о мексиканских наркоторговцах. При виде водителя становятся еще ярче - едва ли белый, коротко стриженный здоровяк, с мощной челюстью, и забитыми татуировками плечами.   
Выражение лица отсюда не разобрать.   
\- Помочь, чувак?   
Пересохшее горло не может выдать ни одного язвительного комментария. Как и перегревшийся мозг. Так что Лен кивает, и выбирается из машины, даже не делая попыток показаться приветливым.   
\- Избили, ограбили, слили бензин? - Здоровяк насмешливо улыбается, показывая белые зубы и оказывается намного более эстетически приемлемым, чем казалось издалека. Не таким грубым, приземленным, животным...   
\- Поломка.  
\- А. Жаль. - Широкая ладонь ложится на крышу спорт-кара. Разделяют их теперь считанные шаги. - Красивая малышка. - И Лен едва справляется с тем, чтобы не выдать удивления: взгляд здоровяка не намекает, а прямо говорит: "красивый" относится не к машине. Прохладное:  
\- Я заплачу за помощь деньгами. - Заставляет здоровяка засмеяться:   
\- Окей. - Выражение лица немного меняется. - А чего пьешь раз за рулем?  
\- Кончилась вода.   
\- О как. - Снова внимательный взгляд, но уже другой. Словно бы оценивающий вред. - Давай ты посидишь в машине с кондеем, пока проверю что здесь не так. Вода на заднем. Дофига. Хоть купайся. 

Лен кивает и прихватив пиджак идет к пикапу, хотя ему интересно посмотреть как быстро новый знакомый обнаружит в чем причина остановки. Как будет наклоняться над капотом, стирать пот с лица, касаться двигателя. 

Определено не стоило пытаться справиться с жаждой пивом. 

*

Устроившись на переднем сиденье пикапа сначала он прикладывается к одной из бутылок с заднего сиденья. Разумеется запечатанной. Затем ищет права и снимает их на всякий случай. Мик Рори оказывается младше его. И никаких снимков детей/девушек/парней или животных в салоне нет. Еще он довольно аккуратный для своего социального статуса, кое-как обозначенного штрихами вокруг: журналы о машинах и двигателях, учебник по автомеханике, инструменты. Часть движка на заднем сиденье, закрепленная пассажирскими ремнями. Если верить лицензии живет Мик именно в той дыре, куда Лену нужно было попасть на встречу. Более того владеет там авто-мастерской. 

Телефона нет, как оружия или наркотиков, либо он не успевает их найти. Потому что как раз когда простукивает приборную панель, Мик, возможно уже давно за ним наблюдающий, подает голос:   
\- Для парня с настолько навороченной тачкой неплохие навыки обыска. Угнал ее что ли?   
\- Нет. Привык быть осторожным. И не родился со счетом в банке.   
\- Хм. А не похоже. - Мик садится на место водителя, захлопывая дверь, и не сколько не выглядит оскорбленным.   
Лояльность к чужим тараканам, надо же.   
\- Почему не похоже?  
\- Тачка. Прикид. Манеры. Жесты. - Мик бросает взгляд на его пальцы, с трудом возвращается к лицу и усмехается чему-то.   
\- Имя еще.   
\- А?   
\- "Тачка. Прикид. Манеры. Жесты." Имя тоже. Леонард. Леонард Снарт. - Момент не становится моментом истины, потому что Мику его громкое имя ни о чем не говорит. Он просто кивает и неловко шутит или делает комплимент:   
\- Почти как "Смарт". А короткое как будет? Лео?   
\- Лен.   
\- Ну, приятно познакомиться, Лен. - Руку для рукопожатия он не протягивает. Только пачку влажных салфеток, действительно случайно касаясь при этом. И ни фамильярность, ни прикосновения не вызывают отвращения как обычно с чужими людьми, малознакомыми людьми, и просто людьми. 

Лен открывает пачку автоматически, бросает взгляд в зеркало и замирает.   
Он грязный, но не это заставляет застыть - само лицо. Сложно думать такое про себя, но оно больше пошло бы модели в низкосортном журнале для геев. Модели раза в два младше его. Артистично размазанная грязь. Крупные капли пота. Потрескавшиеся на жаре и оттого ставшие ярче губы. Но главное взгляд - обиженного на жизнь вчерашнего подростка, готового ее трахнуть.  
\- Мне сорок.   
Мик поднимает брови:   
\- Как скажешь.   
И то что он не верит настолько нелепо, что Лен не настаивает.   
\- Пристегнись. - Он пытается, но никак не может попасть в разболтанный замок и Мик перехватывает части ремня, закрепляя его сам. Чужое тепло передает его телу и нервное сухое возбуждение сменяется каким-то запредельным спокойствием.   
Ничего удивительного, что он засыпает почти сразу. 

*

Когда он открывает глаза вокруг темно, обстановка незнакомая, рядом кто-то чужой. Огромная опасная тень. Лен бьет кулаком раньше чем успевает вспомнить кто это может быть, пытается уйти в сторону, но что-то тянет его назад. Руку перехватывают, спина вжимается в кресло, скрипит сиденье, щеки касается горячее дыхание.   
\- Полегче. Приехали.   
Мик удерживает его пока не видит, что он пришел в себя. Расстегивает на нем пассажирский ремень. Прижимает ко лбу ладонь:   
\- А ты так и не остыл, приятель. Давай помогу. - И Лен ему позволяет, потому что после выброса адреналина слабеют ноги, и он не против испытать собственные рамки на прочность. Другой человек, пахнущий пылью, потом, и собой так близко. И всё ещё никаких стоп-сигналов. Вокруг одноэтажные старые дома, праздничные фонари. Звуки толпы где-то недалеко. Почти ночь. Первые звезды.   
\- Сколько я спал?  
\- Час, полтора. Что-то снилось? Плохое?   
\- Ничего.  
\- Может это не сон тогда был, а обморок?  
\- Я не падаю в обмороки.   
\- Ага. Контролируешь их должно быть. - Мик в ответ на его холодный взгляд хихикает. Не смеется, не улыбается, а именно хихикает. И это не раздражает. Поистине уникальный случай. И руку, которой его придерживают за плечи, приятно ощущать. Тяжелую мужскую руку.   
Опасное направление мыслей. 

"С таким отношением к прикосновениям, вы не можете не испытывать тактильного голода"  
"Обычно не чувствую"  
"Обычно. Но случается, верно?"  
"Иногда"  
"И что вы делаете?"  
"Звоню любовнице"  
"Почему не любовнику? Ваша сестра упоминала что вы предпочитаете мужчин"  
"Потому что мужчину тяжелей сделать "любовницей". Объяснить правила. Очертить границы"  
"А вариант отношений вы не рассматриваете вовсе?"  
"Рассматриваю. Как мало-осуществимый"  
"Почему?"  
"Слишком высокие требования"

Вспоминая разговор со своим психотерапевтом Лен пропускает момент, где именно они поворачивают, чтобы оказаться авто-мастерской. И как та переходит в жилое помещение упускает тоже. Мик сгружает его на кухне, задерживая на спине ладонь. Вынимает из холодильника бутылку воды и сэндвич, оставляя на столе рядом. И уходит загонять тачки в гараж, давая побыть одному, вспомнить что-то еще.   
Например, когда в последний раз его касался другой мужчина.   
Полтора года назад, в гей-баре, и ничего не вышло, потому что те руки ощущать на себе не понравилось.   
Полтора года.   
Если бы Лиза знала насколько всё плохо, она бы прислала ему на день рождения стриптизера в торте. И принялась за шантаж.   
Так почему нет, когда все складывается так удачно? 

Мик, возвращается умывшимся и в другой футболке с более короткими рукавами - так сильней видны мышцы и татуировки. На вороте капли воды, как и в волосах. И выражение лица другое в домашней обстановке. Более мягкое.   
\- Хочешь есть?   
\- Нет.   
\- В душ? - И это не звучит как предложение за которым есть что-то еще. Похоже удар в грудь Мика остудил.  
Укол иррациональной обиды заставляет его поморщиться и отвезти глаза.   
\- Может быть.   
\- Если херово - могу найти врача. Правда, он будет пьяным, но всё возможно.   
И выносить дальше этот бесконечный сеанс благотворительности не зная подоплеки нет никакого желания. Лен смотрит на него максимально жестко:   
\- Что ты хочешь получить за помощь? - Мик не меняется в лице, оставаясь таким же спокойным.   
\- Максимум? Минимум?   
\- Да у тебя целый список. Тогда огласи весь. - Мик устраивается на стуле, развернув его спинкой вперед.   
\- Спасибо как минимум. Как максимум секс. - Пальцы гладят краешек спинки. - И в любом случае просто поболтать. Ты интересный. Денег возьму только за ремонт. Даже не заикайся.  
\- Ага. - Лен прикладывается к бутылке, выигрывая время, и пытаясь принять решение головой.   
\- Какой секс? - Бутылка мелко дрожит.   
\- Обычный. Безопасный. Хочешь ограничить руками - окей. С моей стороны никаких извращений. Твои запросы послушал бы. - Мик показывает язык - кончик мажет по ложбинке в нижней губе и исчезает. - Единственное - эти тату поверх шрамов от ожогов. Половина тела почти. Некоторых отпугивает.   
\- Не меня.   
\- Так и подумал.   
\- У меня тоже есть. Несколько крупных.   
\- Я понял.   
И Лен кивает, поднимаясь и оставляю бутылку.   
\- Если передумаешь - скажи. Обещаю не подкатывать скажем до завтра. Дать чистую одежду?   
И снова кивок. 

*

В душе Лен не передумывает, даже перечислив все возможные риски, и обнаружив в шкафчике смазку, презервативы для разных типов секса и пачку запечатанных дешевых зубных щеток для одноразовых гостей. Он не против. Он настолько за, что может надеть ношенную одежду и не растерять энтузиазма. Мысль отпустить ситуацию, поддаться порыву, стать простым человеком с правом на ошибку - кружит голову. И всё тело звенит от напряжения настолько сильно, что долго выносить это невозможно, да и смысла тянуть нет. 

Мик сидит все там же, задумчиво положив подбородок на спинку. Успевает удивиться тому как он быстро возвращается. И приспосабливается тоже быстро - открывая губы, стоит лишь нажать на них языком. Он не спешит лапать Лена, мягко прижимая ближе за талию. И не отстраняется, когда голод, силу которого Лен и не представлял, делает партнера грубым, напористым и жадным. Потеря контроля, искры под веками, пляшущий под ногами пол. Мик не дает ему свалиться и отстраняется только чтобы они оба могли вздохнуть, не спеша с ласками.   
Эта неспешность заводит еще сильней.   
Когда Мик прикладывается губами прямо поверх соска, пока скрытого тканью, он уже готов снять всё.   
\- Ляжем?   
На этом диалоги кончаются.  
Мик еще бросает отдельные слова:  
\- Страстный. - Довольно, когда перекатываясь по кровати, Лен вжимает его в матрас.   
\- Можно? - Когда уже почти дышит на член еще скрытый бельем.   
\- Фантастика. - Стаскивая с Лена футболку и восхищенно оглаживая спину.   
Потом слова заменяют стоны в плечо и шею и ругательства, когда Лен забывает про зубы увлекаясь или слишком резко двигает пальцами. Предпоследнее, что Лен слышит, засыпая пока ему грязно вылизывают живот смех и:  
\- Максимум максимума. 

Сквозь сон ему еще мерещится звук собственного телефона, нелепый монолог Мика о похищении человека и твердом намерении держать того в плену, удовлетворяя самые низменные потребности, и короткое "поздравляю" от Лизы, которой здесь быть не может. 

Насколько всё было реальным он понимает только к полудню следующего дня получив официальное письмо с разрешением на отпуск. 

Мик, добравшись до тачки, говорит что ремонта здесь на неделю-две.   
По прошествии двух недель, что давно хотел переехать в большой город.   
По прошествии двух месяцев, что готов к браку и по брачному договору в случае развода он ничего не получит. 

Другими словами все продолжает катиться мимо планов куда-то.   
К счастью.


End file.
